There are a number of U.S. patents that disclose electronic apparatus for printing indicia on labels, some of these are restricted to hand held units and others that disclose tabletop units. Hand held label printers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,293, and tabletop printers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,266,075 and 5,078,523, include the same general combination of elements, a print head, means for feeding label media to be printed past the print head, a microprocessor, a read only memory programmed with appropriate instructions to operate the microprocessor, a random access memory, a keyboard with letter, number, and function keys for the entry of alphanumeric information and instructions concerning the indicia to be printed, and a visual display such as a light emitting diode (LED) or liquid crystal display (LCD) unit to assist the operator in using the printer. In a hand held printer, these components may all be enclosed in a single housing.
The label media comprises a series of labels that are attached to a carrier strip. The carrier strip is fed through the printer and legends, alphanumeric characters, and other indicia, are printed on the labels. The labels are then removed from the carrier and attached to the objects needing identification. As there are many types of label applications, there are many combinations of labels and carrier strips that provide labels of varying sizes, colors and formats.
A particular type of print head employs thermal transfer printing technology. Thermal transfer printing uses a heat generating print head to transfer a pigment, such as wax, carbon black, or the like, from a thermal transfer ribbon to a label media. By using digital technology, characters are formed by energizing a sequence of pixels on the print head which in turn melts the wax or other pigment on the ink ribbon transferring the image to the label media.
In a known thermal transfer printer such as a label printer, label media and ink ribbon are simultaneously fed past the print head by a platen roller in an overlay relationship between the print head and the platen roller. The platen roller is rotatably driven by a drive mechanism that may also rotatably drive ink ribbon take up and supply spools to maintain tension in the ink ribbon.
Preferably, the drive mechanism can feed the ink ribbon and label media past the print head in a forward feed direction when printing a label and in a reverse feed direction to minimize wasting unprinted labels or unused ink ribbon. Unfortunately, dual feed direction drive mechanisms are typically very complicated and expensive and/or require multiple drive motors which take up a lot of space in the printer housing. As a result, hand held printers cannot feed the label media and/or ink ribbon in more than one direction or are rather large requiring more than one hand to carry. Therefore, a need exists for a hand held printer having a simple dual feed direction drive mechanism that is more cost effective, and, preferably, requires only one drive motor.